Talk in The Night
by Shoojo
Summary: Malam itu, hanya ada Merry dan para bintang. Fic untuk Infantrum FFC : Dialog Para NHC


(Semua A/N ada di akhir cerita *senyum*)

Disclaimer : One Piece adalah ciptaan dan milik Oda-sensei, tidak ada hubungannya dengan author gila bernama Shoojo.

**-=-,~_~,-=- Talk in The Night -=-,~_~,-=-**

_(Chapter 334)_

"Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu."

Kata-kata itu terus keluar dari mulut Usopp, kata-kata yang menjadi satu-satunya suara di tengah kegelapan malam di pantai Water 7, bersama desiran air laut dan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Matanya terpaku pada langit malam. Pertengkarannya dengan Luffy masih melekat di otaknya.

'Itu bukan salahmu? Tapi kau yang pertama memulai pertengkaran itu. Jelas perpecahan kalian adalah kesalahanmu.' Suara itu terus mengganggu kepala Usopp, tidak pernah berhenti. Dia sudah lelah meladeni suara yang terus mengganggunya dalam pikirannya, sejak dia berpisah dengan Luffy dan yang lain. Usopp hanya terdiam saja, terus memandang langit malam.

"Kalau saja kau mau mendengarkan kata-kata nakamamu sendiri, Luffy, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Pasti kita tetap akan bersenang-senang malam ini, merayakan makan malam dengan ceria, dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu dengan gembira..." Usopp terdiam dalam posisinya yang terlentang untuk sejenak. Lalu dia beranjak duduk. Matanya terpaku pada bentuk kepala kambing di haluan Going Merry.

"Tenang saja, Merry," kata Usopp pelan, penuh kasih sayang. "Walaupun yang lain tidak ingin bersama denganmu lagi, tapi aku tetap akan terus berada dekat denganmu." Dia berdiri dan menuruni kapal, hendak menuju ke kota. Tapi dia tetap memberikan perhatiannya kepada kapal pemberian sahabat baiknya di desa Syrup itu. "Aku mau pergi ke kota dulu, mencari makanan dan sedikit kayu untuk memperbaikimu. Kau di sini saja."

Going Merry hanya terdiam, tidak berkata apa-apa. Usopp mendesah kecil.

"Kadang aku berpikir, apa kau memang bisa berbicara. Dan aku berharap iya, jadi kau serasa seperti nakama kami juga. Tapi kurasa itu hanya imajinasiku saja," katanya lagi, lalu tersenyum kepada Merry sebelum pergi menuju kota, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih menjalar di tubuhnya sebagai hasil dari pertarungan melawan Luffy.

.

.

Merry memandang sedih ke arah Usopp. Kadang dia berharap dia bisa berbicara juga dengan mereka, jadi dia bisa bercengkrama dengan kelompok Topi Jerami, memberikan semangat, dan terutama menghibur Usopp saat ini.

'Kalau saja aku bisa mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan kepada mereka, mungkin mereka tidak akan bertengkar,' keluhnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari atas yang berkata, "Aku kasihan dengan si hidung panjang itu."

Merry melihat ke asal suara – meskipun sebenarnya matanya tidak dapat bergerak, karena itu cuma lukisan – dan mendapati bahwa asal suara itu adalah dari sebuah bintang kecil yang sangat berkilauan cerah di langit malam, medekat ke arahnya. Raut muka bintang itu menunjukkan belas kasihan.

"Pasti berat bagi si hidung panjang itu, setelah bertarung dengan temannya sendiri, dan menderita luka parah, dia masih memaksakan diri untuk memperbaiki dirimu, kapal kecil. Aku kagum dengan pria seperti itu," puji si bintang.

Merry tersenyum sendiri mendengar perkataan si bintang. "Ya. Dia memang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih kepadaku," katanya dengan nada kebanggan di dalam suaranya. Merry memang punya kemampuan berkomunikasi dengan para bintang di langit.

"Kalau boleh tahu," tanya si bintang, "siapa nama pria itu?"

"Usopp," jawab Merry singkat. Si bintang mengangguk.

"Dan namamu tadi Merry, kan?" tanya bintang lagi.

"Iya," jawab Merry, dan bertanya balik kepada bintang. "Namamu siapa?"

Si bintang tersenyum lebar. "Aku? Aku tidak punya nama. Kami para bintang tidak seperti manusia, kami sangatlah banyak dan susah untuk mengenal lagi siapa yang mana, jadi nama tidaklah penting bagi kami."

Mereka terdiam sesaat setelah perkenalan singkat ini. Angin masih berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Hei, Merry," kata si bintang memecah keheningan. Merry menatap ke bintang itu dengan _curious_. "Aku sudah sering melihat perjalanan kalian selama ini."

Merry memandang dengan heran. "Sungguh?" tanya Merry.

"Ya. Aku ingat ketika aku melihat kalian di malam hari saat itu. Waktu itu kelompok bajak laut kalian hanya ada empat orang, si bocah topi jerami itu, lalu pendekar berambut hijau, nona berambut oranye dan pria bernama Usopp itu. Kalian sering menatap ke langit di malam hari, saling menerka bintang-bintang apa saja. Nona berambut oranye itu sangat pintar sekali dalam perbintangan. Dia bisa mengenali kawan-kawanku dengan tepat."

Merry tertawa kecil. "Nona itu bernama Nami. Dia navigator kapal ini, jadi wajar kalau dia ahli dalam perbintangan."

Bintang itu tersenyum, entah kenapa dia merasa sahabat barunya ini merasa senang dan bangga ketika berbicara tentang nakamanya, dan dia juga merasa senang. Si bintang melanjutkan ceritanya, "Lalu anggota kalian mulai bertambah, dari pria _blondie_, lalu cerpelai, dan terakhir wanita yang terkesan dingin berambut _raven_ itu. Aku sering melihat kalian bersenang-senang kalau malam, berpesta bersama, biasanya si pria _blondie_ itu selalu sibuk menyiapkan makanan buat bocah topi jerami yang rakus. Terus si pria berambut hijau itu selalu meminum sake terus, gadis Nami tadi hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya menggambar sesuatu – peta mungkin – dan wanita berambut _raven_ itu cuma duduk dan membaca buku saja. Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian di siang hari, karena posisiku yang memang hanya bisa muncul di malam hari. Tapi kawan-kawan bintangku yang lain suka bercerita tentang kisah kalian. Katanya aksi kalian hebat sekali. Kalian pernah berkelahi dengan paus raksasa, dan hampir dimakan ikan mas raksasa, juga kalian pernah terbang ke langit. Bahkan kelompok kalian jadi favorit di antara para bintang lho."

Merry tertawa mendengar perkataan bintang. "Betulkah itu? Kelompok kami terkenal di antara kalian?"

"Ya. Aku bisa dibilang sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dan berbicara denganmu saat ini, kau tahu," tanggap bintang itu dengan ceria.

Mereka tertawa untuk sekian lama, sebelum Merry memotongnya. "Hei, kau mau tahu tentang mereka?"

Bintang itu mengangguk ceria. Merry memulai penjelasannya.

"Kelompok kami dinamakan kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami. Kapten kami adalah bocah bertopi jerami yang tadi kau sebut, namanya Luffy. Dia punya kekuatan Gomu Gomu no Mi, jadi dia adalah manusia karet. Lalu pria berambut hijau itu adalah _bushido_ beraliran santouryuu, namanya adalah Zoro. Nami adalah navigator, dia ahli memainkan tongkatnya. Usopp adalah penembak jitu dan juga yang suka memperbaiki aku kalau ada yang rusak. Luffy, Zoro, Nami dan Usopp mempunyai kampung halaman di East Blue. Lalu pria _blondie_ itu adalah koki kapal ini, namanya Sanji. Dia ahli bela diri tendangan. Cerpelai itu adalah Chopper, dokter kapal. Dia itu rusa hidung biru yang makan Hito Hito no Mi, jadi dia setengah rusa setengah manusia. Dan wanita berambut _raven_ itu adalah Robin. Dia dulunya musuh, tapi jadi berteman dengan kami setelah kelompok lamanya dikalahkan Luffy."

Bintang itu mendengarkan dengan terkesima. "Wah, sepertinya kelompok kalian sangat menarik, deh," komentarnya.

"Ya, benar. Ditambah lagi, tingkah mereka yang konyol."

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah, Luffy doyan makan, jadi suka bikin kegaduhan di ruang makan. Kalau dia makan, perutnya bisa melar tiga kali lipat ukuran semula. Sanji dan Zoro suka bertengkar terus, saling cubit dan semacamnya. Lalu Sanji juga suka merayu Nami dan Robin, karena dia memang penyuka wanita. Dan kadang-kadang Nami suka memanfaatkan sifat Sanji itu."

Si bintang kecil tertawa lagi. "Mereka...sangat..lu..cu..." katanya di sela-sela tawa.

Merry tersenyum lagi. "Mereka memang lucu. Tapi sekarang..." muka Merry berubah menjadi murung. Bintang kecil memperhatikan ini. Dia merasa iba.

"Hei, cerialah. Jangan murung seperti itu. Setidaknya ambil sisi positifnya. Kau masih memiliki Usopp yang menjagamu," kata si bintang, berusaha membuat Merry kembali ceria.

"Mungkin iya, Usopp masih denganku. Tapi...sekarang kami tidak sama lagi, kami seperti bukan lagi nakama," kata Merry pelan, hampir seperti berbisik kepada diri sendiri. "Dan itu semua...salahku..."

Bintang kecil bingung dengan perkataan Merry. "Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya.

Merry menghela nafas panjang. "Mereka bertengkar, gara-gara aku." Ketika dilihat bahwa si bintang masih kebingungan, Merry melanjutkan. "Mereka bertengkar karena masalah kapal. Aku divonis oleh tukang kayu di pulau ini tidak akan sanggup berlayar lagi. Luffy memutuskan akan mengganti aku dengan kapal lain, tapi Usopp menolak. Dia berkata bahwa seharusnya aku tetap dipertahankan. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melaksanakan duel. Siapapun yang menang berhak untuk mendapatkan aku. Duel itu dimenangkan Luffy, tapi dia menyerahkan aku kepada Usopp, berkata terserah dia aku mau diapakan. Mereka lalu mengemasi barang-barang, meninggalkan aku dan Usopp."

Bintang kecil itu terhenyak mendengar perkataan Merry. Dia tidak menyangka kapten bajak laut kesukaannya bisa sejahat itu.

"Mereka jahat sekali," katanya, menahan amarah dan rasa kecewa dalam dirinya.

"Jangan menghakimi mereka seperti itu. Sikap mereka memang wajar, siapa yang masih ingin tinggal di kapal yang sudah bobrok dan tidak berguna lagi seperti aku?" kata Merry pelan.

Bintang itu menatap Merry dengan tatapan kasihan. "Apa kau merasa kesepian, ditinggal nakamu seperti itu?" tanyanya hati-hati, takut kalau-kalau menyakiti perasaan Merry.

"Tidak kok," jawab Merry, membuat si bintang terheran lagi.

"Kok bisa?"

"Yah, karena aku masih ada Usopp. Selain itu, aku yakin mereka belum benar-benar melupakan aku sepenuhnya. Kami memiliki sejarah yang panjang dan unik. Aku yakin, suatu saat aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik buat mereka, sebagai bukti bahwa kami tetap nakama. Dan aku juga berharap, meskipun aku tahu ini mustahil, bahwa mereka akan memakaiku lagi dalam satu perjalanan lagi, meskipun itu berarti perjalanan terakhirku."

Bintang kecil terdiam mendengarkan kesungguhan hati Merry yang diucapkannya. "Apa...kau serius, dengan resiko yang kau bilang?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Merry penuh percaya diri. "Jika aku harus berakhir, setidaknya aku akan berakhir dengan gagah."

"Dan...kau akan terus menunggu sampai saat itu tiba? Meskipun itu memakan waktu lama?"

"Ya. Aku tidak akan menggantung mimpi dan harapanku begitu mudah. Itu yang kupelajari dari mereka."

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi, baik Merry ataupun si bintang kecil. Merry mengingat kembali semua kenangannya dengan kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami, sementara si bintang tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi kepada Merry. Dia sangat mengagumi keteguhan hati Merry. Matanya melirik ke sekeliling, dan dia melihat Usopp sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Usopp datang, tuh," bintang kecil memberitahu Merry. Merry melihat ke kota, dan benar saja, Usopp sedang berjalan sambil menenteng tas plastik kecil dan beberapa lempengan kayu di pundaknya.

"Sayang, pembicaraan kita cuma sampai di sini saja. Tapi aku senang bisa bercakap denganmu lagi," kata si bintang.

"Aku juga senang bicara denganmu," tanggap Merry.

Bintang kecil mulai menjauh dari Merry. "Aku harap kita bisa bercakap-cakap seperti ini lagi. Aku doakan semoga impianmu bisa terwujud."

Mery tersenyum lebar, memandangi sahabat barunya yang makin menjauh ke langit. 'Aku juga berharap begitu...' batinnya.

.

.

Usopp menaruh bahan-bahan kayunya di dek Merry. Dia duduk bersandar di pagar kapal, memandang langit malam sambil menyantap nasi kepal.

"Aneh, aku belum pernah melihat bintang kecil tapi secerah itu," gumamnya, memandang ke arah bintang kecil di langit. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu bintang bisa secerah itu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Merry?" Dalam hati Usopp berkata, 'Bodoh, Merry kan kapal, tidak mungkin dia bisa bicara.'

Anehnya, ketika dia melihat kepala kambing Merry, senyum Merry terasa seperti melebar daripada biasanya. Usopp hanya mengangkat bahu melihat keanehan ini.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting, Merry, aku akan terus bersamamu..."

~FIN~

**Cerita gaje lagi dari saya! Yeah! ***dipukul seisi rumah karena berisik*** Fic ini kubuat untuk diikutkan dalam FFC : Dialog Para NHC. Baru pertama kali aku menulis cerita tentang Merry. Ugh, kenapa sih Merry harus mati? Setidaknya dia mati dengan terhormat. We always miss you, Going Merry.**

**Maklumi saja ya, kalau fic ini gaje. Apa boleh buat, ini fic yang dibuat oleh author yang isi otaknya sudah "diracuni" oleh persamaan lingkaran, genetika, prosa dan huruf katakana. Coba aku juga bisa bicara dengan bintang, aku minta supaya tugas sekolah tidak terlalu sulit, dan kalau perlu, pacar cantik dan baik. *derita orang jomblo -_-***

**Review ya! Mau pujian, kritik atau apapun aku terima. Dan buat kalian yang menunggu cerita "Navigator's Boyfriend", kuusahakan sebelum lebaran sudah update.**

**~sekian.**


End file.
